My boo
by Hearty-Chan
Summary: When Sora looks up at the night sky While Riku wonders in the darkness. The two think of each other and how much they love each other. Shounen-ai RikuSora. Oneshot


My boo

A/N and disclaimer: I do not own KH:CoM or Kingdomhearts or the song my boo Usher owns the song but I teaked it a bit and Square-Enix owns the Two games

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

Sora looked up at the sky. wondering if He'd ever Find his lost love ever again.

It seemed hard that it was only a day after what had happened.

Riku had helped him close the door but now he was gone.

Tears filled the brown haired boy's eyes. Then he herd a voice say.

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

A young sliver haired boy was standing alone in the darkness.

"I wishI told you how much I loved you" he wispered as he slashed a heartless that was about to attack.

Riku began to sing a soft song. Thinking of an old memory.

_Do you remember boy  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember boy  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
boy I was there when you were my baby_

"I don't no Riku I haven't even kissed a girl before let alone a boy." Sora told Riku as he looked into the sliver haired teen's eye's.

"Don't worry Sora it's easy just put your lipslike this close your eyes and relax." He repiled hushing the brown haired boy as he stared deeply into Sora's light blue eyes.

"Ok Riku I trust you" he said as he kissed Riku. It was magical. the whole had stopped.

Riku snapped back to realtiy.

Oh how he longed for sora's lips once more.

_It started when we were young boy  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

sora walked on as he was careful not to wake up Donald and goofy.

He too was rembering a memory of his Sliver haired love.

_yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby_

"hey Riku Can i tell you somthing." he asked as they sat on a log looked out towards the sea.

"Yeah" Riku Relpiled smiling as he played with Sora's Spiky Brown hair.

"That kiss last night was wonderful...and I think I might love you"

Riku stopped. "no" thought Sora. Did Riku not love him back.

_It started when we were young boy  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

Riku wanted to kick himself.

"Why did I not tell you right there and then" He said.

The sliverhaired boy sighed. "Of course that bitch Kairi" He siad as he kicked darkness.

"If she hadn't had came and stuck her noisy self in I could have told him."

* * *

"Riku will I ever know if you love me or not" Sora wondered.

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_"Sora"_

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_"Riku"_

_It started when we were young boy  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_"I love you"_

_It started when we were young_


End file.
